Lucky Indeed
by HenryN
Summary: A LuckyShipping story. After coming home and seeing a shocking surprise, Red is depressed and Blue is there to cheer him up. Fluffy One-Shot. Rated T for language and sexual-references. Many thanks to Ebaz for revising!


Lucky Indeed

This is my first fanfiction on one of my most favorite shippings. If you DO NOT like LuckyShipping (Red and Blue (Girl)) than you are not normal and please don't read it.

It was written when I was in my classes when I should have paid attention but whatever, classes are so boring. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon whatsoever.

It was a regular day for Red; flying home from the Indigo Plateau, still the champion. He sighed, wishing that Gold would finish his job hatching some new eggs that he received from Professor Rowan, so he could have a challenge for once. Hell, he would even take up Norman's request to train Ruby 'til he finally turned completely straight and unleashed his full potential as a Champion-level trainer. Red truly believed only select group of people should be compared to or succeed him as _Ultimate Champion_(A/N: Yes Ultimate Champion sounds really lame but whatever. And those few were his fellow younger Pokedex-holding leaders from the other regions (meaning Gold, Ruby, Diamond and Black). Red sighed again, shaking his head and stepped in front of his house in Pallet Town. He just wants shower, a good dinner, and then cuddle with his recently moved-in girlfriend, Yellow. As he reaches for his keys, he hears Yellow talking to someone from inside his room. Suspicious, he went to get his secret ladder and look through the window as stealthily as possible.(A/N: Yes I'm aware many people don't do this but it's good to have one) Climbing up, he thanks Arceus that its already dark or else someone might call the police on him, and sneaks peek through the window.

"Oh Green. That was amazing."  
>"You were amazing too, Yellow."<br>" I still feel bad though. Cheating on Red doesn't seem right at all."  
>" I feel bad too, but I love you Yellow. I don't want to hurt Red either, but I just can't contain myself any longer. I wanted you so badly."<p>

Red's eyes widened and hurried back down the ladder, not sure whether to feel sad or angry. He put the ladder away and started walking away from his house, tears down both cheeks. He couldn't believe it. Yellow cheated on him with his best friend, Green. They had slept on HIS bed in HIS room while he was away at work. Consumed with anger he decided to kill Green tomorrow. But Red should've seen this coming. His job as a champion and protector of Kanto, not to mention constant meetings with the PLA (Pokémon League Association) meant being very busy and in the very back of his mind, he somehow always knew there was nothing _special_between Yellow and him. He felt as if they were more like brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. It still hurts, though. In the end, he couldn't blame Yellow so instead of fighting with Green tomorrow, he decided to just be a pushover and congratulate the new couple (after he would end the relationship with Yellow, of course). As he continued to cry he thought aloud,

"Why do I feel so hurt? Am I that desperate for a relationship?"

After thinking for awhile he spoke to Pika, who had just came out of his Pokeball.

"Why can't I find someone to love me, Pika?"

In his depressed state, he doesn't notice that someone was following him. That person was a blue-eyed brunette wearing a blue tank top, red skirt and a distinctive white hat.

"Because you're too focused on looking ahead, just look behind you, Red..." She murmured wistfully

20 minutes later...

Red was sitting in the bar, drinking his sorrow away into the night. He felt his troubles slowly slip away as he downed the enhanced alcohol, something he only drank when depressed. Pika watched as his master slowly lost his grip on reality.

"D-don't feel b-bad Pika. I -hic- do this all the -hic- time..."  
>"Pika...Chu?"<p>

Red collapsed after having his eighth enhanced-alcoholic beverage. (A/N: It's possible. I've had 8 before passing out at one point in my life.)

"Pika pi!" Pika exclaimed, worried for his master.

Pika then ran around the bar, pointing towards his master but everyone just kicked the little mouse or shooed it off.

"Pika..." it said sadly, looking down.

Then its ears stuck up, sparks on its cheek. It growled as it looked up to see his master being pulled up by a mysterious stranger.

"Don't worry Pika. It's me Blue. Remember?" the stranger replied, smiling.

Pika then lightened up and jumped on Blue's shoulder as she helped a passed-out Red out of the bar.  
>"Pika..."<br>"Don't worry Pika, I'll take care of him and I'll cheer him up. It's the least I can do for him when he did so much for me..." Blue said smiling a little.

"... And maybe he'll finally notice me as more than a friend..." she whispered to herself.

This, however, went unnoticed to Pika, who was happy that some he liked had liked his master. He was never too fond of Misty and only liked Yellow to get close to ChuChu.

The rest of the trip back was silent but Blue tried to think of ways to get Red to notice her until they reached her small little apartment complex in Pallet.

"Damn it Red. Why did you have to have so much nice abs and weigh so much," she complained as she pulled him into her small apartment. After a couple of minutes, she set him on her couch.

"There, nice and comfy on my couch."

She then bent over so her head was above his. She stared at his peaceful and calming face as he slept. She hesitated but she caressed his face for a bit and then kissed him in the forehead before going to bed herself. Little did Blue know, Red was already half sober and kind of awake.

"Who the hell just did that?"

Red tried to move, but his body was still numb from the enhanced beer.

"Damn, that hurts a lot. Looks like I'm staying here for the night. Must be safe if Pika let me stay here."

And so, Red went back to sleep, a little worried, but it must have been safe if his Pokémon could just lay there sleeping on the ground peacefully. Red decided to push everything out of his mind and closed his eyes.

Morning...

"Ughh... Damn, my head hurts... Hey Pika, wake up. Where'd you take me?"

The Pikachu just pointed its tail towards a room and went back to sleep. Now completely sober, Red decided to scout out the area. He reached the room where Pika pointed at and put his hand on the door knob.

"Time to find out who touched me."

Red opened the door slowly but saw that there was no one. He looked around the room and saw pictures of Blue, Green, Yellow and himself. After looking around the room some more, he saw a book that had the words 'Blue's Diary' on it.

"Ah, so Blue must've brought me here."

He looked around the room and saw no one there and since curiosity got the better of him, he opened a random page in Blue's diary.

'_One quick peek couldn't hurt. Plus this is a once in a life time chance to learn about what Blue is always thinking in that mischievous head of hers_'

_'Dear Diary,_

Red finally got with Yellow...

'

Red paused for a second to try to forget that event. Finally he began again.

_'I'm happy for them, I really am, but this feeling hurts so much... What's so __**special**__ about Yellow anyways? Sure, she has nice hair, but I dress up much better than her. Most guys would kill for a date with me... Most except Red..._'

"What...!"

Red was surprised. Blue wanted him? He always thought she liked Green so he didn't try to pursue a relationship with her. He flipped to back to a random page to see what else she had written.

'_Dear Diary,_

Another one asked me out again. I, of course, declined. After Red helped me so much on the Sevii Islands, I knew he was the one I want...

... I don't get it. I play matchmaker all the time. I got Gold and Crystal together. I got Silver to give Soul a chance. I got Ruby and Sapphire to argue less. I got White to confess to Black and Bianca to confess to Cheren. I even got Dia to man up and ask out

_Platina__ damn it. How come I can't think if anything for myself and Red? I tried everything I knew. Flirting, teasing, you know, stuff I do best. Is he really into Yellow? Is that why he won't consider me? I wish I could just tell him how much I LOVE him!... I wish something __**lucky**__ would happen to me..._'

Red couldn't believe it. Blue loved him? How could he be so dense? He should've just looked behind him all along.

"Red...? What are you doing in here?"

Red turned around and saw Blue wrapped around in only a towel. This caused Red's face to turned, well, red.

Blue saw that he was holding her diary and began to panic. She quickly snatched it and yelled at him.

"Red! What were you doing with my diary!"  
>"Umm..."<br>"You read it didn't you?" She hissed as she snatched her diary back.

Unable to respond, he slowly nodded.

"I can't believe you! I bring you out of a bar and give you a place to stay and this is how you repay me!"

Blue angrily glared at him and was about to slap him until she saw him brace for impact. It was at that moment that she knew that she just could not hurt him no matter what; she loves him too much. She put her hand down and sighed heavily.

"How much did you read...?"

Red opened his eyes and looked surprised as to why she didn't hit him.

"What?"  
>"I said, how much did you read!" she yelled, causing Red to flinch.<br>"... Enough to learn some surprising stuff about you..."  
>"Like what, Red?" she yelled again louder, making Red flinch even more.<br>"…"

"Well?"

"…Like how you are in love with me..."

This time around, Blue was silent. Red wasn't going to let this pass by. He needed to know.

"Is it true, Blue? Do you really love me?"

"Well?"

After an awkward minute, Blue decided to just go with it.

"…Yeah it's true. I do love you. I love you more than I love myself…my parents even... I'd go to hell just for you Red and it's the truth. Yellow might have hurt you but I won't make that mistake. I'd never take you for granted and let go of you…"

Blue put her head down and looked like she was about to cry. Red was shocked again. He was moved by how much Blue felt for him. He felt really bad for not giving her a chance. He then took a step towards Blue and hugged her in a tight embrace, surprising Blue.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. I thought you liked Green and-"  
>"Shh... Enough already and just kiss me fool."<p>

And so he did. He kissed her and she kissed him. Passionately. His arms around her waist and hers arms around his neck. They stayed like that until Blue's towel dropped. Red blushed madly and looked away, like any non-perverted gentleman, but Blue wouldn't have it that way. She pushed him down on her bed and jumped on top of him. And there they did it. There they made love to each other. And when all of this was going on, in Blue's mind, she thought that her wish has finally been fulfilled.

1 hour later...

"I love you, Red," she said cutely, smiling.

Red smiled.

"Love you too, Blue."

And there they laid in each other's embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Guess something lucky did happen, just liked you wished for, Blue."

Blue smiled.

"Lucky indeed, hon… lucky indeed."


End file.
